


four by four and away we go

by lifestillgoeson



Series: poly borhap [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifestillgoeson/pseuds/lifestillgoeson
Summary: They're never as happy as when all four of them are together.





	four by four and away we go

Everyone thinks he and Joe are dating. Ben knows there are a lot of fans who want them to date. He sees the messages they send him on Instagram. 

The funny thing is, none of them would ever expect Joe and Rami to be the ones who are dating. Joe and Rami are disgustingly in love and they _never_ stop talking about it. Ben’s pretty sure they’re going to get engaged now that awards season is over. 

He doesn’t think anyone will see it coming. Definitely not the fans or the press. It’s going to surprise everyone.

But Ben thinks that if anyone was paying attention, they wouldn’t really be surprised. Joe is softer around Rami and Rami is more open and happy around Joe. You only have to look at them to see how much they care about each other.

It’s similar to the way Ben and Gwilym act around each other. Ben knows he’s too serious sometimes and Gwil is one of the few people who bring out his fun side. Just like he’s one of the few people who brings out Gwil’s softer, more affectionate side. 

Ben knows there are people who do wonder if he and Gwil are dating. They’ll be some of the few who won’t be surprised when they find out. Though they may end up being surprised when they learn that the two of them moved in together ages ago.

But there is one thing Ben knows _everyone_ will be surprised to learn. No one will expect that even though they have their separate relationships, the four of them are also all together. Sure, Joe and Rami have something long established and Gwil and Ben have something fairly new, but when the four of them come together, it’s something different.

There’s a love between all of them. Something cherished and precious. They love each other in different ways, and they know that no matter what happens or where they are in the world, they’ll always come back to each other.

They’re content in their pairings of two, but none of them are ever as happy as when all four of them are together.


End file.
